Swaddled in Pink
by WhoLockGal
Summary: It's amazing how things can change in the blink of an eye, how everything that Sherlock always thought he knew about himself could somehow end up being wrong. Sometimes change is a good thing. One-shot RoseLock.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my first attempt at anything with Sherlock… hopefully this makes sense, and stays (somewhat) true to the RoseLock pairing as I had intended. It is a one-shot, but please do let me know what you all think?**

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

Sherlock was a nervous wreck and longed for nothing more than a good, old fashioned serial killer to take his mind off of things. Instead, he watched the woman he loved scream in pain and silently questioned every decision that had brought him to this place. How was it possible for one person to turn his entire world upside down, to make him feel things that he never would have thought possible?

The truth was that so much had changed since she came into his life. Things he had never dreamed of proved to be true, and the word impossible no longer had a place in his vocabulary. Perhaps this experience was the final nail in the proverbial coffin: the world he thought he lived in didn't exist anymore, but was instead replaced by one that was so much better. Even _he_ was better.

As much as it pained him to admit it, John and Mary were right in that regard. That's what it really came down to: she made him better. Oh, he was still brilliant - a fact that he continued to both prove and flaunt on a daily (if not hourly) basis. But with her in his life, he was a better man. A better man who had been rendered completely useless. Perhaps he could run out for a cigarette. Or twenty. No, that wasn't an option. Not when she was screaming for him... Well, screaming _at_ him.

"I swear, Sherlock Holmes," she hissed through gritted teeth. "Once this thing is out of me, I will kill you!" And given the vice-like grip with which she was crushing the bones of his hand together, he did not doubt her words for a second.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

He had never felt the desire to procreate, never held any interest in children - even when he was a child. If anything, spending time surrounded by the small humans had always seemed a burden, something to avoid at all costs. Every once in a while, he might come across a child that wasn't completely horrific, but those were few and far between. Even his god-daughter had her questionable moments.

It was hard to pinpoint the exact moment when his attitude changed. Well, no, that was a lie. Of course he could pinpoint it, it wasn't something that he was likely to ever forget.

He was in the middle of a case, his eyes and hands flying between the three laptops on the desk in front of him, pausing only to sift through the mental files of his mind palace. He was so absorbed in the work that he didn't notice that she had entered the room. In fact, he didn't even register her presence until a hand appeared in front of his face, blocking his view of the computer screens.

"Yes?" he asked, both somewhat annoyed and secretly pleased by the interruption.

Rather than responding, she waved her hand, calling his attention to the item in her grasp. It took a fraction of a second for his eyes to focus on it, and another moment to comprehend what he was seeing. His eyes widened as he took in the small plus sign on the stick she was holding, a sign that could only mean one thing. Slowly, he turned his head to look at her, taking in the apprehension on her face.

Much to his surprise though, he felt none of it on his own. Instead, his animosity toward children somehow morphed into something new; the feeling replaced by two different, conflicting emotions: terror at the idea of being responsible for the wellbeing of another person and sheer joy that there would soon be indisputable evidence of the fact they they belonged together, someone that was both half him and half her.

"Sherlock?" Her voice was barely a whisper, but he could hear her uncertainty. "I know we didn't plan on… Are you alright?"

Pushing the feeling of terror aside, he blinked and shook his head slightly as if to clear it, and allowed a grin to slowly spread across his face. Before she could say another word, he wrapped her hand in his and pulled her down onto his lap, laughing at the surprised yelp that escaped her lips.

"You- you're not upset?"

He freed the pregnancy test from her fingers and kissed her now empty palm.

She giggled this time, thrown by his unexpected behavior. "I peed on that, you know."

He shook his head again, still feeling a high the likes of which he had never experienced before. "Doesn't matter," he replied. "We - you and I - we're having a baby."

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

And now, here he was. The smallest human he had ever met, swaddled in a pink blanket in his arms. If he was shocked to discover that he loved the woman now dozing in the hospital bed beside him, he didn't have a word to describe the emotions running through his mind at the tiny bundle in his arms. There would be time to sort through those later.

There was a quiet knock at the door, followed by a slight creak as it opened slightly. He looked up and saw both John and Mary peering in, nodding his silent permission for them to come in.

"A girl," he told them, well aware of the foolish grin that must be on his face and not caring about it at all. "I, that is _we_, have a daughter…"

"She's beautiful," Mary whispered. "Can I?"

"Do you have a name yet?" John asked, smiling up from the baby his wife was now cooing over.

"Her grandmother's, well both of them. Jacqueline Violet Tyler Holmes."

~~~Fin~~~

**A/N: Typical plea for reviews. I do appreciate them!**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Preview of the Future

**A/N: Hello readers! Long time no see (from this end), I know... I just wanted to take a moment to let you all know that I haven't dropped the fanfic cause. In fact, in honor of Fanfiction Friday (yes, that's a thing now. you should all celebrate! my Person... Thing is a genius and invented it) I have decided to share a little preview of something that I've been working on. It is a sequel to this story, so more RoseLock goodness. Or at least I hope it is goodness. You all can decide that part.**

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

It had been a long day, and rehearsal had taken a lot out of her. While she was both honored and excited to be cast in the title role of the spring gala production of _Cinderella_, the stress of it all was starting to catch up to her. If she pulled this off, she was all but guaranteed a spot in the Royal Ballet. If not... Well, at least she had a very supportive family. Packing the last of her things into her bag, she said farewell to her friends and hurried out of the building and onto the busy streets of London.

Pausing at the corner of Floral and James Street, she dropped a few coins into the cup of a homeless man as she waited to cross. "Wotcher, Billy."

He nodded, acknowledging her generosity with a quick wink. "Thank you, Miss."

She smiled gently at him and tried hard not to roll her eyes. "Tell him I'm fine."

"Don't know what you're talking about, Miss," he replied with a smirk.

"I'll be home in plenty of time for dinner," she muttered to him before making her way back into the crowd of people.

She shook her head, thinking how everyone else in this city seemed to just overlook the homeless that they encountered. She, however, knew better. Many of the city's homeless, including Billy, were actually in the employ of her father. They did far more good than harm, despite what the masses may believe.

Jackie Holmes had been raised on stories of adventure and intrigue, murder and ascendancy (the last mostly at the hand of her Uncle Mycroft). Between the countless criminals that her father had helped to place behind bars, and the aliens that her mother had once helped the Doctor banish from the Earth and back to the stars, she knew better than to ignore her surroundings. That's how she knew to look for Billy - her father always had one of his homeless network cross her path as she left the Royal Ballet School. Or their flat. Or the shops. Or the pub. Really, he had a network of spies at his disposal and he put them to use to keep tabs on her. Not that she minded. It was how he showed affection.

However, today she also encountered something new. Intending to make a quick run into Marks & Spencer before hopping on the tube to head home, out of the corner of her eye noticed something that she never expected to come across and stopped dead in her tracks. It was blue police box that she knew for a fact hadn't been on the street earlier that day, and yet everyone seemed to walk right by it as if it wasn't worth their notice.

Swallowing back the giddy laugh that threatened to escape from her, she quickly pulled out her phone and snapped a picture, intending to send it to her mother. When the door of the police box opened and a woman with the curliest head of hair she had ever seen peeked out though, Jackie thought better of it. Instead, she quickly typed her cousin Abigail's number in along with a short message:

_999! M&S on Long Acre. Come NOW. -JX_

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~

**A/N: And there you have it. Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Please share/review! **

**Also, many thanks to TheWheelWeaves (or asthewheelwills on the tumblr, which I am more used to typing) for putting up with my nonsense throughout this process while she has been working on the next installment of her 'This Rose is Extra' RoseLock series. It is Epic, and if you haven't read it/checked it out already, go do it now.**

******And - if you want to know when the new story is posted - be sure to follow me rather than this story. Not sure I'll post another update here. Pleasethanksbye.**


End file.
